


I'm Just an Animal

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Dean, Bunker Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Song fic, Top Sam, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Christmas Sam buys Dean loud speakers. The result is better than he anticipated it being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just an Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)  
> Song found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FiagNMWcGQ).

“ _Baby girl I'm not quite human_

_And I'm not quite a machine_

_So I guess that leaves you staring_

_At something that's somewhere in between_

_Yeah, I'm another, hungry lover_

_But I was born a different breed_

_I can shake you, but then I'll break you_

_And baby sweat is guaranteed_.”

The song plays loud over the new speakers. It was a Christmas present Sam gave Dean yesterday, and dammit if they aren’t already putting them to good use.

Sam shoves Dean up against the wall roughly and claims his mouth with his own, sucking on his tongue and biting his lips hard enough to break the skin a little. Nothing that doesn’t heal right away, but Sam moans at the taste.

“ _I wish I could give you my love and my soul_

_But inside my chest there is nobody home_

_My heart may be missing_

_But my hands will make up for it_

_Don't think this is innocent_

_I'll sink my teeth right into it_

_My eyes and my mouth agree_

_You'll be coming home with me_

_'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know_

_'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal_

_Animal_

_I'm just an animal_

_Animal_.”

Sam hitches Dean’s body up the wall so he can continue kissing him, and they can continue grinding. Sam bites Dean’s neck and sucks a bruise there -- two, three bruises. Dean whimpers and tries to shove Sam’s mouth away, but he keeps up at it.

“Beautiful,” Sam whispers.

“ _Girl you locked the door behind you_

_When you walked into my room_

_And your eyes have got me thinking_

_That maybe there's a different side of you_

_'Cause when I'm attacking, your nails are scratching_

_So I wonder could it be_

_That when your clothes fall to your feet_

_You could be an animal like me._ ”

Sam lets Dean down on the floor for all of one second to get him completely naked, and then they’re pressed back together. Sam’s already bare, so he doesn’t bother with trying to get only his shirt off. His pants are enough.

He can’t wait for the next part.

He needs Dean _now_.

“ _I wish I could give you my love and my soul_

_But inside my chest there is nobody home_

_My heart may be missing_

_But my hands will make up for it_

_Don't think this is innocent_

_I'll sink my teeth right into it_

_My eyes and my mouth agree_

_You'll be coming home with me_

_'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know_

_'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal_

_Animal_

_I'm just an animal_

_Animal_.”

Sam preps Dean fast, barely enough, but it’s good for now. Dean’s left to writhe against the wall he’s up against again. Lube drips onto the floor when Sam coats his cock in a little too much of it, but it’s never enough anyway so he doesn’t worry.

He shoves his hips up so his cock slides between Dean’s cheeks, teasing him just enough to drive him mad.

“Please, Sam, please,” he begs, his voice high in his throat like Sam has never heard him, only ever heard his brother this strung out when he’s under Sam’s body.

“Do you want this? You have to beg for it.”

“ _Crawling on your hands and knees slowly_

_Over to me, reach out to touch my face_

_Anticipation_

_Push me up against the wall_

_Whispers and nicks and all these tricks you try and pull_

_Manipulation_.”

“Sammy, need you in me now, please. I need you so badly.”

“What do you need, baby?” Sam murmurs low in his ear, breath hot against his spit slick neck. Dean’s lips are parted wide on a sigh, his eyes closed tight as Sam keeps him on the head of his dick.

“I need your cock, Sammy, please.”

Sam thrusts up and Dean calls out wordlessly, maybe Sam’s name mixed in with some obscenities.

Everything is too hot, the music is too loud, and Sam is already feeling his orgasm start low in his belly.

Dean’s cock is leaking a steady flow of pre-come between them, little cries escaping his lips when Sam hits a good spot more often than not.

“ _My heart may be missing_

_But my hands will make up for it_

_Don't think this is innocent_

_I'll sink my teeth right into it_

_My eyes and my mouth agree_

_You'll be coming home with me_

_'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know_

_'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal_

_Animal_

_I'm just an animal_

_Animal_.”

Just as the song is finishing up, as the final few chords are playing, Sam comes. Dean’s not allowed to quite yet, he needs the word from his little brother, and Sam struggles to come up with it.

“Sam, please.”

“Come, big brother," he pants.

Dean comes all over their stomachs. Some of it drips onto the floor, and Sam’s glad they didn’t do this on the carpet and that they managed to make it to an area in the bunker with linoleum.

Dean’s whole body shakes as he orgasms, and Sam watches in awe of how gorgeous he really is.

“Sam!” He wails as he slumps, and Sam catches him before he can fall.

He carefully helps him to sink to the floor, and then they collapse in a heap. There’s a sizeable stain on the wall they’ll probably rock paper scissors for later to see who has to clean up the mess, but for right now Sam’s concerned about his brother gone lax next to him.

“Hey, Dean, you okay?”

Dean grunts.

“Yeah,” he slurs, and Sam pulls him in for a long, deep, intimate kiss that leaves them both breathless. Sam leaves Dean for a few moments to change it off of the next song, to turn the speakers off entirely, and then he’s getting them both some water.

He goes back to help Dean limp into their bedroom, and he teases him about it the whole time, about how he fucked Dean so good he can’t even walk straight.

“Shut up, Sammy, you’re taking it in the ass next time and I’d like to see you even walk period after I’m done with you.”

“Maybe I’ll have to take you up on that offer, but for now let’s rest.”

Sam cuddles them into bed, and then Dean is out like a light.

The next morning Sam takes care of him, puts him in a bath and swathes him in blankets because he’s sore, and he has too many hickies to go out in public so they stay in.

Sam does take Dean up on his offer about fucking him until he can’t walk, but this time it’s to Beyoncé.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
